


Beg Me to Do This

by hanzo shimada (ubercharge)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blood, Bottom Jesse McCree, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubercharge/pseuds/hanzo%20shimada
Summary: Hanzo and McCree fuck at a party that's about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this quick n dirty party fuck. wanted to write 1. mchanzo and 2. first person, so i wrote this. 
> 
> [tunes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqwkVNmaPEs) //

Genji’s brother has been making eyes at me since the party started. Okay, maybe it’s hard to tell, what with the dim lighting and all. There’s a kind of thumping track somebody picked, it’s playing right now. Sounds like the inside of a club, not that I frequent those kinds of spaces. But I reckon the atmosphere in here ain’t too far off. Shadows cast against the wall, lively conversation, drinks in hands. A few people set up colored lights - deep purple, bright pink, and a nice shade of sunset orange.

He’s looking over here again.

I’m not doing anything, not even talking to anyone like I usually do. I’d mingle, but I came back from a mission just this morning with Lena and even after a late afternoon siesta... Well, it’s been a long day, is all. I take another sip of my drink, not sure if it looks as casual as I wanted it to. There’s a damn shake in my hand, don’t know why, but I doubt he can see it from over there. Who knows, maybe he can. He’s got hawk’s eyes.

He was talking to Genji, I think, for a while. He’s not the chatty type, we noticed when he arrived. Kept his exchanges with everyone curt and brief. I guess I found that interesting, his aloofness. The mystery of him.

I can’t say I took to him immediately. Angela sure as heck didn’t like him at first, but now she’s just about the only person he talks to, besides Genji and sometimes Mei. A part of me didn’t want to forgive him, knowing what he did to Genji ten years ago. But Genji forgives him, so I ain’t gonna hold an old grudge that ain’t even related to me.

I couldn’t stay mad at him. He’s a damn handsome man. Doesn’t have to talk to be charming. I’ve caught sight of him on the field a few times, and we’ve been in the shooting range together. He’s an amazing shot. Hard for me not to take notice of that. I’m sure Ana Amari would’ve been right proud of me noticing another marksman.

Genji’s talking to Fareeha and Angela now. Hanzo doesn’t join the conversation. I’m not surprised. He probably didn’t even want to come to the party, ‘til Genji insisted, I bet.

We lock eyes.

Shit.

He’s coming over here. I almost choke on my drink.

I wonder if he can see how red my face is in the dark. I hope not. This is embarrassing enough as is.

Okay, so maybe he’s come to chat. Peel away from the crowd to have a one-on-one and whatnot. But I don’t know. He’s never been responsive to the flirting, and not to the attempts at friendship either. Not mine, not anyone else’s. We were out on a grocery run last week, and somebody catcalled to him from across the street. Real filthy crap. He reached for his quiver, but of course it wasn’t on him. I had to steer him away real quick, before he decided his bare hands would do in the way of weapons. Never saw him angrier than right then, not even on the battlefield.

He walks right up to me, and he’s got a drink in his left hand. Half empty. Going off of what Genji’s told me about him, it ain’t his first for the night. Night’s young, though, so maybe it’s only his third. For a few seconds, we’re just staring at each other. I can taste the tension.

“Hey there,” I say.

He doesn’t reply and I consider downing the rest of my drink to give myself something to do. I look away because his eyes are filling me with heat and I’ve never looked at them for this long. Never knew what kind of effect he could have on me, and ain’t that something to behold.

I wonder if he can read the sleaze in my mind. Lord knows he’s been in my thoughts often enough for it be shameful.

Then his expression shifts from vaguely suspicious to determined, I think. It’s dark and he ain’t all that easy to read. Gabriel taught me how to read people, taught me all these little things I didn’t know before. Came in handy working with Blackwatch. But Hanzo’s a closed-off fella, and I can’t even guess what’s on his mind right now.

“Come with me,” he says.

He turns and goes. I don’t hesitate before following him. Genji catches his eye and nods. I think Hanzo nods back once. Then Genji turns to me, and I notice him making a gesture with his right hand, beside his hip so Angela and Fareeha don’t see it, I suppose. I squint, not sure if I saw what I think, but I’m sure I did.

His gesture means ‘yes’, like confirmation or approval. Except it’s ‘yes’ from a superior, like he’s giving me permission to leave the party with his brother.

Cocky bastard.

I flip him the bird before exiting the room with Hanzo, who’s holding the door open for me. Right as it closes behind us, I just barely catch the familiar sound of Genji’s laugh.

Hanzo slows to grab my hand, and I can feel the callouses on his palm. Then he speeds up to pull me a quick route through the halls.

“Uh, where are we goin’?” I ask, trying to keep my tone nonchalant.

Hanzo turns, glances at me. I shut my mouth at the sight of those piercing dark eyes.

“My room,” he says.

Well, shit. He’s either gonna kill me - not unlikely, all things considered - or kiss me. And then some.

“Hold on, handsome,” I say, because I don’t personally care all that much if he shoots me, but one of the others might. Don’t think Angela would be all that happy, for starters.

Hanzo stops, lets go of my hand. He turns to face me and his neutral expression, which looks grumpy enough already, is tinged with what I guess is his attempt at suppressing his impatience.

“Why?” I ask. Then I get right into it: “Y’ain’t ever respond to my flirting before, why now?”

Hanzo looks annoyed for a moment, then he smirks and I feel like I just walked into a scorpion’s nest. But a really sexy scorpion’s nest.

“Because,” he begins, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and I’m too dense to see why. “I felt like it.”

Cocky bastard.

Won’t lie though - it’s good enough for me. But while we’re standing alone in the hallway...

“Prove it,” I say, the challenge clear as a cloudless midday sky.

He sees the bait, no doubt, and he takes it out of his own volition. He steps closer, and I have to look down a little to maintain eye contact. He grabs my serape and, after a second of pure energy flooding between us, pulls me in for a kiss.

Yeah, this is a lot better than getting shot.

There’s nothing chaste about this, and I suppose I didn’t expect there to be. Maybe a small part of me did, though, thinking Hanzo would play hard to get if he ever did flirt back. And, okay, I’m a sucker for a sweet first kiss. But I am not gonna complain.

One of Hanzo’s hands goes to the back of my head. He works my lips with his ‘til my mouth opens, then I’m tasting straight vodka on his tongue.

I wonder briefly if Genji would approve of me mackin’ on his brother like this.

Hanzo pulls away first and sees my breathlessness. He looks satisfied before taking my hand again. I follow him to his room. He lets go of me and presses his palm to the scanner on the door, which opens with a pleasant chirp.

“Come in,” he says, and I do. The door slides shut, and we’re alone - more than before, ‘cause now there’s no chance of anyone stumbling upon us in here.

The lights are dim. He sets his glass down on the table.

He starts to remove my serape, and I smile, ask him, “Not gonna romance me first?”

That makes him look up for a second before continuing, unwrapping the cloth from around me. I almost don’t notice him reaching down, and I’m not prepared when he squeezes my half-hard cock through my pants. I can’t suppress a groan, and he gives me that smug look of his that drives me up the goddamn wall.

He tosses my serape on the bed and kisses me again. I have no idea how any of this happened and I’m gonna enjoy it while it lasts, ‘cause a part of me is still tingling over the possibility of getting shanked or shot.

Nerves.

I don’t know if he wants my hands on him, but I don’t feel right leaving them by my side. I bring one up to his face. Slowly, carefully, I rest it on his cheek, start stroking his cheekbone with my thumb. He gives a pleased hum and the sound has me hard. Goddamn, we’ve barely started. But he smells and tastes and sounds good, and fuck if I’m not gonna jack off to this every night for the next few months.

I feel him working at the buttons on my shirt. It’s tucked into my pants, and he tugs it free, surprisingly gentle, before he finishes unbuttoning. His fingertips brush against my skin.

Then he pulls away, and leads me to the bed, gesturing for me to take a seat. He places his hands under my shirt, running them down along my waist. I can almost, _almost_ feel his knee, dangerously close to my crotch but not close enough for me to get away with grinding on him. He backs up and takes a seat on the floor between my legs. My breath hitches.

I must be a real entertaining sight right now. Sitting on his bed at his mercy, hands gripping the bedsheet like a goddamn vise, hair mussed from his hand, face red, breathing heavily. And we still haven’t started.

Hanzo rubs my inner thigh a little.

“Take them off,” he says. And it’s not a request, it’s a command that I’m all too happy to obey.

I kick my shoes off, shove my socks in ‘em, then pull my pants down as clumsy as humanly possible. Alright, I admit I’m a little too eager. He has the good grace not to laugh, but I swear he almost smiles.

With his primary obstacle out of the way, Hanzo looks a touch less hateful of the world around him. He doesn’t ask how I like it, he doesn’t waste a moment before he’s got his mouth on my boxers. I whine like a goddamn dog.

“C’mon, Hanzo, don’t tease,” I say.

I can feel the wetness of his mouth, just barely, but it’s not enough for me to get off, not through the layer of fabric. I shift on my seat, trying for some blessed friction. Hanzo grabs my thighs, blunt nails pressing little crescent shapes into my skin.

“Stay,” he says. And like a dog, like a _good_ dog, I do.

Maybe in approval, he runs a hand up my inner thigh. I shiver. His touch is light and it almost tickles. I want him on me and I’m sure he knows, else he wouldn’t need to hold me down. But at this rate, he’s getting my underwear wet and not much else. Or maybe he wants to wind me up ‘til I’m begging. Well shit, if he wants me to beg for him, I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself from doing so even if I wanted to.

He palms my balls and I’m wondering what’s going on in his mind. It’s bound to be a lot more interesting than my own. I can’t help it, though, I like getting right to the action. I’ve never had a partner who cared much for taking it slow so, outta instinct, I’d like for things to get going.

“You gonna put that pretty little mouth of yours to work anytime soon or are you just gonna keep kissing my dick through my boxers ‘til I finish?”

Hanzo’s gaze flits up to meet mine, and I feel my cheeks flush. I can’t look away from those dark brown eyes. Just like Genji’s, really, but half-lidded and filled with lust and longing. He starts working my boxers off and it’s a beat before I realize he’s broken eye contact. I blink a few times.

“Take them off,” he says, fingers along my hips now.

I swallow, nod, and do as told. I toss them in the general direction of my serape, off to the side. Hanzo gives me another meaningful look, like he wants to praise me or something yet doesn’t have the words for it. But then he does:

“Good, Jesse.”

I have to look to the side because if I face the sight in front of me, Hanzo looking pleased, I don’t know what it’ll do to my heart or my dick. He pets my thigh again, but he doesn’t dawdle. He takes my already-hard cock in a hand, gives it a few pumps like he’s testing the waters.

I manage to suppress a noise when he puts his tongue on it. He’s not fast with his movements, but there’s somethin’ about the way he works that makes me wanna say he’s swift. He’s got a light touch with that sinful tongue of his, and I swear he’s just teasing me again with short licks on the head and over the slit. There’s already pre and he cleans it off.

He kisses the tip and between his lips I feel his tongue, wet and hot. Then he looks up. I don’t expect it. He graces me with a full two seconds of eye contact before looking back down and - I almost yell when it happens - deepthroating me.

“Fuck!” I gasp, almost shoving my fist into my nose when I bring it up to my mouth. The flare of surprise disappears and I can feel him, and he’s pretty close to taking it all in but he didn’t quite get that far down.

Then he backs up and before I can crack some witty remark about his cocksucking abilities, he does it again. My mechanical hand grips the bedsheet so hard I don’t know how it hasn’t torn yet. He doesn’t even fuckin’ gag, and I know it’s hitting his throat because I can feel the contraction of it around the tip.

He pulls away and I take a deep breath while I have the chance, sweating and, hell, probably shaking a bit.

“You can’t do that to a fella without warnin’ first, Hanzo,” I manage to say, but the words are strained.

And Hanzo _laughs_ , actually laughs, and I’m staring at him like I’ve been given the best goddamn gift in my whole life. Lord, is this why he drinks so much? So he feels comfortable enough to show people the most beautiful laugh in the whole damn world? My heart’s racing and I don’t know what else to say.

He takes my cock in his mouth again, less suddenly this time. He’s bobbing on it now as he rubs at my sack, maybe just to add to the sensations. I have to resist the very strong urge to put my hand on the back of his head and thrust into his mouth, because that probably wouldn’t go over well with him. I let him continue at his pace, it feels good, it feels too good having this fine man between my legs giving me oral like his life depends on it.

I want to give him some verbal encouragement, but I can’t get a single word out. Just noises - gasps and heavy breaths and groans that I try to hide, biting my lower lip hard.

He stops too soon; I haven’t gotten off yet. 

“H-Hanzo, darlin’,” I say. I don’t continue because he knows, of course he knows. He licks his lips and looks up.

“Yes?” he asks.

“I don’t...”

_I don’t know how you like it._

I shake my head, rephrase the sentence as a question: “What d’you wanna do?”

He gets up, which is kind of a shame ‘cause I liked seeing him on his knees. But he looks good regardless, so I can’t complain. He walks over to the table with his glass, and pulls open the drawer.

“I’m clean,” I say. Then I wonder why I said it, because maybe he doesn’t like it messy, that’s all. And it’s our first time together, I can’t blame him.

“So am I,” he replies. “I was not fetching a condom.” He tosses a towel and lube over, and I catch the bottle. Not sure what to do with the towel.

“Have you used it before?” he asks.

I look at him. “‘Course I have,” I say, huffing.

He huffs back. “I am only making sure. How am I to know if you’ve slept with anyone before, and in what ways?”

“I’ve had sex before, darlin’, and in a lot of ways. I thought you knew I wasn’t a virgin.”

He approaches me, and I don’t know if I’m imagining that look of hunger in his eyes. God, those eyes.

“Why is that?” he asks, unzipping his pants. He’s wearing black skinny jeans that his legs look great in and I’m pretty sure he hasn’t even gotten hard yet. I wish I had that kind of self-control.

I shrug at the question. I ain’t trying to be cocky, like it’s obvious that I ain’t a virgin, it’s just...

“Genji,” I say.

Hanzo doesn’t even roll his eyes, but I can sense him doing it in his head. It’s an implied action.

“Everyone has slept with Genji,” he says.

I chuckle, reply, “Yeah, that’s true. So how d’you wanna do this?”

He sits down next to me to pull his pants off, and a few moments, this is weirdly intimate. I mean, not that it wasn’t intimate before. ‘Cause it was, especially when he put my dick in his mouth. I look at him, trying not to stare again but failing. There’s that bit of hair that falls over his face and I almost reach over to brush it aside, but I think it’s a little too short to tuck behind his ear anyway.

He takes his jacket off. It’s a real nice leather number with dragons on it. He’s still wearing his t-shirt - I think it’s Genji’s, actually, there’s a cartoon cat on it, and he takes that off too before turning to me. I stare, no shame involved. Sure, I ain’t cut like him, but when he notices me looking, he stares back, and gives me this kinda content look that feels just as good as his kiss.

I peel my eyes away from his chest, from that gorgeous dragon tattoo. “So, Hanzo?” I ask, not to rush him, just to confirm ‘cause the last thing I wanna do is make him uncomfortable or whatever. “How, uh...” I clear my throat. “How would you like me?”

He brings a hand up to my face and before I know it, I’m leaning in, kissing him again. Real soft. I can taste myself on his tongue, but I can still taste the alcohol, too. And him. Before I can get carried away, trying to taste him, he pulls back.

“Where did you put the bottle?” he asks, and I hand it to him.

Hanzo smiles faintly and gives my cock a light squeeze.

“What did you do with Genji?”

Now it’s my turn for the implied eye roll, ‘cause Genji’s a slut for cock in his holes and this ain’t exactly a secret ‘round here.

“Fucked him,” I say. Then I raise an eyebrow, ask, “You wanna be fucked, too?”

Hanzo chuckles, shoots me a sharp-toothed grin. Before I know it, he lunges towards me in a blur of movement, shoving me down to the bed. His teeth sink into my neck and he bites down. Hard.

I cry out, more in surprise than pain. He’s got his teeth dangerously close to my throat, and I don’t try to force him off, I tip my head back, presenting my neck to him ‘cause if that’s what he wants, he can have it. My heart thuds hard against my chest, so hard it’s making me sick.

When he finally lets go, I swear I’m bleeding from the damage. Before I can recover, his voice is a low, harsh growl by my ear:

“I do not play the submissive.”

And his hand is around my cock again, and I groan, and he nips my earlobe just to prove the point.

“Coulda fooled me, way you sucked me off,” I say, and I know it’s foolish to talk back like this, but I can’t help it.

I _want_ him to toy with me. And fuck if he ain’t smart enough to know it.

He bites again, a little lower this time, between my neck and shoulder. And then he’s sucking at my skin, alternating between bites and nips and I know he’s aiming to leave marks. I feel the swipe of his tongue, maybe going for the blood so the sheets won’t be such a mess when we’re done here.

“Will you take it?” he asks, pressing a lube-slicked finger against my entrance and rubbing tantalizing circles.

“Oh, hell yeah,” I reply, because I want him and I’ve wanted him for a long time now. “You could’ve had me months ago, darlin’.”

His lips brush against my neck, and I shiver. He presses his finger in. I take a deep breath to relax. This ain’t my first rodeo, but it’s been awhile since I’ve done anything down there.

“Good,” he murmurs, and it makes me blush. Or maybe it would, if my face weren’t already red as my serape.

“I was not yet sure of your nature,” he says, shifting to a better position before working his finger in. He ain’t gentle with my neck, but he is with my ass, and I appreciate that. I try to keep my legs out of the way of his arm.

“My nature?” I ask, clutching the blanket for support.

“Yes,” Hanzo says, adding another finger and making a scissoring motion. Feels a little funny, but I adjust quick. “When I first met Overwatch, yourself in particular, you seemed very...”

I smile even as I’m getting fingered, because his brow furrows and I gotta say, he looks so goddamn cute trying to think of a word to insult me with.

“...Loud,” he finishes. “Of course, Genji has spoken well of you.” A shadow of a smile flickers on his face. “Well enough, at least.”

“Oh, Genji loves to make fun of me, darlin’.”

“I am aware,” Hanzo says, adding more lube. It’s cold against my rim, but I can handle it. He pushes another finger in real slow and with more care than necessary. I won’t tell him to speed it up, in case my lack of practice turns out to be my downfall. Hey, I can be patient, too.

“I admit, even from the start, I found you attractive.”

“I _am_ a pretty cowboy.”

I finally get that eye roll.

“Yes, anyway, you have proven yourself to be a decent person.”

“When’d you figure that?”

Hanzo’s fingers inside of me stop moving for a few seconds as he thinks, then he’s rubbing again and I squirm under his touch. He doesn’t reprimand me for it.

“On our first mission together,” he says. “There was downtime, and you were talking about your past. Perhaps to fill the silence, as I was not speaking much.”

I remember. I was thrilled to get some alone time with Hanzo, but like he said, we weren’t exactly conversing. And I didn’t want to sit with him in empty air, so I got to rambling and couldn’t cork it until he told me to shut up because he heard footsteps.

“Somethin’ about that experience special to you?” I tease.

Hanzo looked amused. “It told me you are not such a bad person, that is all,” he said.

“Good thing I had a lot to talk about, then.”

Hanzo adds more lube even though I’m pretty slick already. Better more than less, I suppose. I’m about as relaxed as can be.

“Didn’t think you were listening, it’s hard to read ya,” I say.

“I do not make it a point to be easily read. In any case, I was listening. It would’ve been rude to ignore you, though I am certain a part of me wanted to at first.”

“Oh, c’mon, my stories are plenty entertainin’.”

“Of course,” Hanzo says with a slight smile.

I think he’s given me more smiles tonight than in all the months I’ve known him. If he smiles at me outta this room, I swear it’s gonna give me a hard-on. He removes his fingers and wipes them on the towel. 

Then he climbs over me and kisses me so sweetly I’m kinda caught off guard. But I reach up, cupping his face, and he nips my lower lip before sitting up.

“What was that for?” I ask, because I’m here waitin’ to get fucked and he kisses me like I mean something to him.

“A gift,” he replies calmly, gazing into my eyes like he’s the predator and I’m the prey. “Because I am not going to be gentle with you.”

“Shit,” I mumble as he strokes my cock.

“You are still hard, then?”

“I... I mean, I’m not against the idea of being fucked by you, y’know, rough.”

And he smiles again, damn him to hell and back, I can’t take it. I lean in to kiss him and he lets me. I wonder if he can feel the desperation, I wonder if he hears that tiny whine in the back of my throat. It's all too soon that he pulls away.

He looks me in the eye as he slicks his cock. Lord, if that ain’t the prettiest goddamn dick I’ve ever seen in my life. Can I compliment him on that? Don’t know if he’d appreciate it, maybe he’d think I was joking. I don’t even notice I’m holding my breath until he tells me, “Breathe, Jesse.” I exhale and try to keep my eyes on his. 

He wipes his hands clean with the towel again. Guess he doesn’t like the feel of lube between his fingers, and I can’t blame him for that. Then he looks at me, maybe sizing me up. But I’ve been in this position before, and his, and I think I know what’s on his mind.

“Want me to turn around?” I ask.

He’s got a look in his eyes, not really sure what it is, exactly, but he nods once and backs away to give me room to get up off the bed. I feel myself melting under the weight of his gaze, I know he’s watching me. I chance a look at him and I still can’t read him, still don’t know what feelings show in his eyes, but I think there’s a kind of curiosity. I get that predator-prey feeling again. The hairs on the back of my neck prickle as I present my ass to him. I ain’t big on getting in this position ‘cause trust doesn’t come easy to me. Don’t much like turnin’ my back to others, lest I get shot or stabbed in it.

Hanzo studies me for a little while longer. He sidles up to me with that easy grace of his and lowers his face down closer, tips my chin up to peck my lips and I wonder, not for the first time tonight, what the hell is going on in his mind. I’d really like to know. Before I can scrutinize his eyes any longer, he goes ahead and positions himself behind me.

I think he’s lining himself up when he says, “You have no idea how much I wanted to fuck you.”

“I’m here to be fucked now, darlin’.”

I feel the tip of his cock press against me, and take a deep breath.

“Yes, but on our last mission together... Two weeks ago, I believe. We were alone. I was tempted to act right then. I wanted to bend you over the nearest hard surface and fuck you.”

I’m getting a little tongue tied here, not sure how to reply. I don’t have to say anything when I feel him push in. I grip his pillow, needing to hold onto something. His fingers clutch at my hip.

“I woulda said yes. And since we were on a mission, well, spec it’s for the best you didn’t ask.”

It hurts a bit, but not for long. Hanzo’s slow about it, and I have time to adjust and to take deep breaths. His grip’s firm on both of my hips, and my arms are shaky, trying to support my weight on the bed. I groan softly when he hilts me.

“Jesse?” he asks. There’s a note of genuine care in his voice, and that alone makes me bite my lip. “How are you doing?”

“Fine, darlin’,” I reply, and I sound out of breath ‘cause I am. Being filled up by Hanzo’s a goddamn blessing. “You can, uh, keep goin’.”

“Alright,” he says.

He pulls back slowly too, probably more for my benefit than his. But he sounds and, hell, even _feels_ so calm right now, I can only wonder if he likes the slower pace. All it does it rile me up. I’ve got self-control, though. I can wait before I’m begging. He presses back in real slow, and I grab the sheets with my prosthetic hand, almost hard enough to tear ‘em. Still haven’t torn ‘em yet. I hear him chuckle, and I know I ain’t foolin’ him with this fake patience bullshit.

“Eager?” he asks.

I suppress a noise by shoving my face into the pillow. He picks up the pace a little. Actually starts thrusting, even if it ain’t all that hard. But he gets up to a nice, steady rhythm and I sigh out loud from satisfaction. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t have to for me to know he’s amused I’m so weak for his touch. To give me some credit, his touch feels pretty damn good.

It’s real pleasurable feeling his cock slide in and out of me, his hips smacking against my ass. I ain’t ashamed to like it.

“Hey, darlin’,” I say. My cheeks heat up, hotter than they already are.

“Yes?” he asks, not slowing down just ‘cause I spoke.

“Do me a favour.”

“Is something the matter?”

I swallow hard before tellin’ him, in a lowered voice:

“Degrade me.”

Now he slows down, maybe to process my words. But he thrusts in real hard, enough for me to yelp at the jolt I’m given as he hits my prostate, and I clutch the sheets with both hands. Then I feel him lean over, his chest brushing my back as he thrusts. His lips brush my right ear, his nails dig into my skin to hold on to me.

“You are a filthy slut for enjoying this so much.”

His voice, his words are harsh, unforgiving. I can almost taste the disapproval hanging off each and every syllable. He claws my hip, enough for it to sting. God, his dick feels so good, I almost wish he was fucking me outta hate and, shit, I dunno, pent-up sexual energy.

“Hanzo, darlin’, please,” I manage to say.

He growls, nips my shoulder like it’s a warning.

“You are mine, correct?”

Oh, lord.

“Yes, darlin’,” I say. I can feel Hanzo fucking me harder. Is he getting into this? I know I am.

“You are mine to be used. Do not forget this.”

And I can only wonder if he’s into this kinda thing like I am, or if I’ve inspired something in him. Either way, I’m havin’ a great time. Especially now that he’s getting rougher, both with the thrusting and the dirty talk. I want him in every way, I want _us._

“Speak,” he says. A command, really.

“I’m yours,” I tell him. And the words leave my mouth, I feel him pull out up to the head of his cock before thrusting in again and I gasp, need to take a second before I can continue: “I’m all yours, darlin’, do whatever you want with me. I’m here to please ya.”

“Good boy,” Hanzo says. He wraps his hand around my dick and strokes it a little, enough for me to buck my hips.

“Mmh, Hanzo, fuck... don’t do that if you want me to last.”

Hanzo kisses the back of my neck, and I wonder how, ‘cause this is a sweaty affair, but he doesn’t mind. Doesn’t even slow his thrusting.

“I want you to turn around for me.”

He slows down, stops, and I take deep breaths while I can. He pulls out. There’s a weird feeling of emptiness and I let myself flop down to the bed. I ain’t winded, sure as hell ain’t tired yet, but damn, Hanzo fucks pretty hard.

He looks at me. I wonder what he’s thinking. He reaches over to my face, brushes my hair aside. It’s a sweet gesture, nothing like what he’s done before. Then again, this night’s been full of new experiences with Hanzo.

“Getting tired?” he asks.

I’m trying my best not to lean into his touch. I do a terrible job. He smiles.

“Nah, but you set a pretty demanding pace, darlin’.”

“Would you like me to slow down?” he asks, repositioning himself in front of me.

His hair’s a beautiful mess. Half of it’s fallen out of his li’l ponytail, the ends just barely draped over his bare shoulder. He runs his fingertips along the undersides of my thighs, then pushes my legs apart and I let him.

“Nah,” I finally say as he re-lubricates his dick. “I’m doin’ just fine. Better than fine, really.”

He looks me in the eye as he positions himself and pushes in. I wince, but it hardly hurts ‘cause, hey, we’re right in the thick of it. It’s no time before I’ve adjusted again, and he’s rocking his hips, working himself back into a rhythm.

“Why the change of position?” I ask, just to fill the air with somethin’ other than our sounds.

Well, spec I’m curious, too.

Hanzo huffs, maybe in response, maybe part of a breath.

“I like your face,” he says, in between thrusts.

Shoot. Awful nice of him to say, even if it sounds like he’d rather articulate somethin’ more than that. I’d tell him thanks, that I appreciate the compliment, if he didn’t just ram into me hard enough for me to cry out.

“Sorry,” he says, breathing heavily.

“Don’t be,” I reply, ‘cause I don’t mind that he’s got me mildly disoriented from a hard hit. I can take it.

He looks at me, doesn’t say anything, so I take the chance to look back. He’s got the prettiest brown eyes, I swear. His grip on my hips is hard and might bruise. It feels good. He looks like he’s enjoying himself. Shit, I’d give anything to do this again, to have Hanzo on top of me, panting, face red, hair outta place. He kisses me, messy but desperate. I reach up, kinda grab his head to help steady him, kiss him back.

His lips are still hoverin’ over mine when he starts moving again. I move both of my hands to his back, hold on for dear life. I feel his nails, blunt but pressing into my skin real hard. And suddenly, he’s thrusting like he means it. Probably does, judging by the way he’s fucking me.

“Fuck, darlin’, fuck,” I say, startin’ to claw at his back.

Hanzo doesn’t reply for a second, but he gives a heavenly moan that makes me _whimper_ hearin’ it, no lie. Then he’s fucking harder, and I’m just tryin’ to get enough air to keep up. I have no idea where this energy of his comes from. Maybe it’s a drunk thing that I’m missin’ out on, even if neither of us is all that inebriated.

He growls, which sends a bolt of pleasure up my spine. He is making some amazing sounds that I would die to keep hearin’. He speaks, his voice harsh - low, rumbling Japanese words by my ear. I have no idea what he’s saying, can’t pick out a single word from whatever’s comin’ out. Then he gives another growl, this one louder than the last, and bites my neck hard.

My fingernails rake down his back. It’s a reaction outta surprise. His bites hurt pretty bad, but fuck if this ain’t the hottest shit I’ve ever been subjected to in my whole damn life. I feel his tongue, pressing against my skin before he lets go. Probably easier to fuck when he’s not biting me.

He hits my prostate, and I shout, maybe a mess of words, maybe just a noise, I’m not even sure myself. I can’t even focus on the pleasure alone, I wanna look at him, watch him. He looks good, he looks better than any sight I’ve ever seen before, havin’ sex. Tonight is a goddamn blessing, because Hanzo’s cock is up my ass and I wouldn’t ask to have it any other way.

“Fuck!” I yell when he hits my prostate again. It’s like a lightning strike, real quick, and I’m shaking a little. His back’s covered in scratches by now, I bet.

“Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck,” I say, rambling assorted curse words ‘cause I’m getting caught up in the heat of it all. “Fuck, darlin’... please...”

His hips smack hard against my ass. Fuck, I am gonna be sore tomorrow.

“Darlin’, tell me...” I stop, gasping as his fingers ghost over my cock on my belly, like he wants to touch it. Maybe he does, maybe he will. I continue: “Tell me, what were you sayin’ in Japanese?”

He slows down to kiss me, sloppier than last time, and I tip my chin up to kiss him back. We’re both desperate, I need him to touch me and I don’t care if he knows it. I don’t want him to let go of me. He tastes like sin and his mouth is hot and wet and I shouldn’t love kissing him so messy, but I do. And okay, maybe the movement makes our teeth click together when we make contact, and it ain’t easy to get our lips into position, and I can hardly call it a kiss - more like mashin’ our mouths together, really - but I love it and I want more of him. I mean, this is _Hanzo_ , after all. His mouth’s hot as sin, and he is, too.

“Talking to you,” he says, licking the wet off his lips.

His palm brushes against my cock, and I buck my hips up. He laughs a little.

“What for?” I ask.

“I was complimenting you,” he says. Matter-of-factly, but with a smile on his face, so I’m not sure. Maybe he’s makin’ a joke.

“Really, now?”

He wraps his hand around my cock and strokes it once. I bite my lip.

“Yes,” he replies. “You look beautiful underneath me.”

That makes me blush. I mean, my face is still red, been red for a while now, from the exertion and the heat and everything, but still.

“And you are mine,” he says, softer. Eyes half-lidded.

His hand is hot against my skin. He strokes again slowly, upwards, then back down. He squeezes the shaft a bit and I’m immediately reduced to a quivering mess.

“Darlin’, don’t tease,” I say.

He leans in and I do too, in anticipation. He pecks my lips then gives me a kiss, more proper, less messy. Real sweet. My heart flutters, sappy as that sounds, it’s true.

“You are close?” he asks.

I nod. Hey, I can probably last longer than this, but Hanzo fucks hard and fast. And I’m enjoying myself with him. Can’t blame a fella for getting excited over it. I like having him inside of me, kissing me like he means something by it, givin’ sweet compliments here and there.

He gives my dick another slow stroke as he brings his hips forward, pushing in. It’s not nearly enough for me to get off on and, after mouthing my boxers, he’s gotta know that for certain.

“C’mon, darlin’,” I say, pouting. ‘Cause maybe he’ll have mercy on me if I do the slutty submissive actions I’ve picked up from Genji. They sure as hell worked on me.

Hanzo brings his hand up to my cheek and strokes it with a finger.

“You look good,” he says.

Well fuck, that’s the kinda thing I’ve been thinking about him for months.

“Thanks. Now keep fuckin’ me, if you’d be so kind.”

He is still fucking me, just really slowly. Pushing forward, pulling back. I can feel every inch of him enter me but it’s not enough. I need the friction. He was going so fast before, and I know he’s not tired. Doesn’t look nearly as winded as I probably do, even though he’s the one doing most of the work here.

“You are mine to do with as I please, Jesse,” he says, looking and sounding dead serious. Impressive he can pull that off with his dick in my ass, but he does.

“Yes, darlin’, of course.”

He pulls out, and I force myself not to complain as he pours on more lubricant. This really is gonna end up in a big mess. I hope he doesn’t mind that we’re getting his sheets wet.

When he pushes in again, I’m thankin’ the Lord for all I’ve been given. Hey, I’m ready. Got my chance to take a breath. Already slick and ready. But if I thought he was fucking me hard before, that’s nothing compared to now. I’m grabbing him again, my nails raking long, shaky trails down his back.

There’s no chance for me to talk. I’m just gasping, moaning, making louder and louder noises every time he pounds into me. I feel the pleasure ramping up, but I don’t think I can get off on being fucked alone. I need his hand around my dick again. I’d do it myself if my own hands weren’t occupied with holding onto him.

“Please, darlin’,” I say. Pretty sure it’s a ragged plea if I ever heard one, but since I’m being fucked, there ain’t much I can do about makin’ the words sound any prettier.

He stops abruptly, breathing hard.

I look up, look into his dark eyes, narrowed.

He snarls, “Beg for me.”

Then he thrusts in again, and I shout various obscenities. I can hardly process what’s happening, let alone form a coherent sentence. So I don’t ask for anything in a coherent fashion, just do my best even though my thoughts have turned to mush.

“Please, darlin’, fuck me. I... I need you. Please. Please touch me, darlin’, I c-can’t... Fuck! I can’t take it, darlin’, please, please... Fuck, Hanzo, you’re so hot...”

My eyes are closed but I guess Hanzo must be satisfied with what I’ve offered him ‘cause he’s still fucking, but he brings his hand around my dick again. He’s generous enough to continue thrusting as he strokes. His movements are uneven, but so’s my breathing. I can’t even think, can hardly even separate what I’m feeling here and there. But I can feel him, and his heat, hear his breath and his soft gasps, taste him in my mouth with a bit of that vodka from earlier. I open my eyes. He’s beautiful, he’s so beautiful, regal and graceful even during messy sex.

Fuck, I can feel it. Maybe he can tell by the way I look, but I decide I’m nice enough to give him the warning anyway. Don’t think I could stop myself from opening my mouth at this point, anyway.

“Hanzo,” I say, hardly speaking at all - his name’s an exhale and not much more.

My back arches and I come hard with a loud, lecherous moan. I can immediately feel the spurt of mess on my front, maybe on Hanzo, too. And I know he can feel me around his pretty dick.

“Jesse,” he moans. Hearing him say my name like that... holy cow.

He gives a final hard thrust before spilling into me. I wait for him to ride out his orgasm. He’s panting, hovering over me, then he pulls out slowly.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

“Jesse...”

Cum and lube are wet in my ass, dripping from his cock onto the bed. He flops down next to me. Now, I can tell he’s exhausted. Or at least tired. I turn to face him, and he brings his hand up to my neck, lazily reaching for my cheek. We kiss, a pleasant tired kinda touch. I brush his hair aside like I wanted to earlier, like he did to me. He closes his eyes and hums, sounding pleased.

“Towel,” he says.

I hand it over to him, and he sits up to wipe his dick clean, then my ass.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” I say. “I’m gettin’ up. Oughta take a shower after a pounding like that.”

“Yes, of course,” he says.

“Y’ain’t too tired for that, are ya?”

Hanzo smiles, and I know I’m blushing for real now.

“Let’s go,” he says.

We don’t talk much in the showers. Not much to say. I try not to stare and fail completely. But to be fair, he stares a little, too. The touches are far from chaste. We don’t take it any further. He takes my hand in the hallway to lead me back to his room, our fingers lace together, and unlike the first trip there, we aren’t rushing now.

He tosses the sheets off his bed and I help him put on a new cover. He kisses me as we climb in, his lips soft against the skin where his teeth were so hard.

“Am I still bleedin’?” I ask.

“A bit,” he replies, sounding a little guilty.

“Don’t worry about it, darlin’.”

He buries his face in the crook of my neck for a moment. It tickles, but I like it. He’s being real careful, only kissing, no teasing nips involved. His lips trail a path down to my clavicles, then to the spot between neck and shoulder where I know he left a hickey or two, then back up along my jaw, then my lips. And he’s so sweet about it, my heart’s racin’.

“Gonna make me yours again anytime soon?” I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

“We shall see.”

“C’mon, don’t tease, darlin. You’re gorgeous and I want you with me. If that’s okay with you.”

He’s lying beside me on his side and I’m facing him, hand in his hair. His hand rests on my hip, thumb tracing idle circles on my skin, on the parts that are gonna bruise from his nails. His eyes are half-lidded, deep, dark irises telling me everything and nothing at the same time. Unreadable, almost. But he looks content. Satisfied. Maybe even happy.

I think I’m in love.

“Of course it’s okay with me,” he says. “It would be an honour to sleep with you again.”

That makes me smile.

He gives me another kiss, like I mean something to him, and maybe I’ve proven to him that I do. Maybe we can mean something to each other, the two of us together.

“Be mine, Jesse.”

I blink. That ain’t the kinda thing you hear after every night of sex.

“Yes, Hanzo. I’d love to.”

He doesn’t say anything, but he closes his eyes and leans into my chest. I ain’t fond of sleeping with people - literally sleepin’, y’know - ‘cause I don’t trust others easily. But I know Hanzo’s even less trusting than I am. Seen enough of his glares on our first missions. And yet here he is. He could probably kill me in my sleep. I smile, and close my eyes. Wrap my arm around him.

“Good night, Jesse,” he murmurs.

“G’night, darlin’. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> \\\ [AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qe6hHnHUQVk)  
> STRANGLER CLUTCH SINE WAVE DECONSTRUCT  
> MY WAY OR NO WAY BANGIN’ HEY MAKIN’ LUST  
> LUCID NUT SHAKE, SHAKE IT UP  
> BOOYAKAH


End file.
